leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Onix (Pokémon)
|} Onix (Japanese: イワーク Iwark) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when traded holding a Metal Coat. Biology Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. It has a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds. Onix tunnels under the ground at over 50 miles (80 kilometers) per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by . Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground. As seen in the Pokémon Stadium series, Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of its body, in a full 360 degrees. It is a very aggressive Pokémon that will constantly attack humans and other Pokémon when in pain, as seen in the anime. Onix can be found in mountains and , though it prefers underground tunnels with little light. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Onix 's Onix debuted in Showdown in Pewter City. He used it in his s in Kanto and Johto before giving it to his little brother, Forrest, for him to in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. At some point before Grating Spaces, it evolved into a . Bruno's Onix and encountered a in To Master the Onixpected. It was on a rampage until Bruno managed to pull a out from two of its boulders. Bruno captured the Onix afterwards. Crystal Onix The Crystal Onix featured a special Onix whose body is made out of glass crystal. Ash and helped a glass sculptor named Mateo search for it because Mateo believed it would help inspire him to be better at his craft. Other Onix debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was the next Pokémon a chose after the opponent's put their to . , the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader, was revealed to own an Onix in Hello, Pummelo!. He used it in the second round in the Orange League championship match against ; it battled and was defeated. Multiple Onix appeared in Tunnel Vision, where they resided in the Onix Tunnel and attacked anyone who attempted to pass through it. They were temporarily put to sleep by 's ing, but were eventually awakened by . An Onix appeared in Fight for the Light, under the ownership of Janina, Jasmine's apprentice. Her Onix was heavily coated in wax for protection against attacks. An Onix, dubbed "King Onix", appeared in Hooked on Onix. Team Rocket tricked King Onix into thinking Ash and were going to destroy his kingdom. When Ash managed to convince King Onix that he and his friends weren't bad by defeating it in a battle, Team Rocket tried to steal the royal Rock Snake Pokémon, but their plan was foiled, as usual. Roark's Onix debuted in Shapes of Things to Come, where it was used in his Gym against Paul. It battled before being defeated by . It later battled in A Gruff Act to Follow!, where it defeated and . It was used again during Ash's rematch with Roark in O'er the Rampardos we Watched!, where Pikachu was able to defeat Onix. A rampaging Onix appeared in A Maze-ing Race!. Multiple wild Onix appeared in Expedition to Onix Island!, with one of them being . They were residents of a , and Ash and his friends wanted to see the Shiny Onix. An Onix appeared in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, under the ownership of Grant. It was used at the Battle Chateau in a battle against Viola's which Onix was able to win. It appeared again in Climbing the Walls!, where it battled during a Gym battle against Ash and was defeated. Minor appearances An Onix appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Multiple Onix were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Trainer's Onix appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . An Onix appeared in Meowth Rules!, under the ownership of the Golden Island villagers. Multiple Onix appeared in The Power of One. An Onix appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. An Onix appeared in a fantasy in the Fortune Teller book in The Fortune Hunters. An Onix appeared in a fantasy in Type Casting. An Onix appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. An Onix appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, under the ownership of a Trainer. An Onix appeared in a flashback in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon defeated by Wings Alexander's then- . An Onix appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Onix appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. An Onix appeared in a fantasy in All That Glitters is Not Golden!, where it evolved into a . An Onix made a brief cameo appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Brock used an Onix in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! as part of the Pokémon Triathlon. An Onix appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!. An Onix appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! as a resident of Mt. Shady. An Onix appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where it attacked . An Onix appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Onix appeared in A Pokévision of Things to Come!. An Onix appeared in Summer of Discovery! on a Pokévision video icon. An Onix appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. An Onix appeared in I Choose You!. A wild Onix appeared in Alola, Kanto!, at Professor Oak's Laboratory. It chased , , , and after being disturbed by Kiawe's Marowak. Pokédex entries Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at per hour.}} per hour.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Brock's Onix challenged Brock's Onix after defeating his . It took out most of Red's team but lost to his . Bruno's Onix Red challenged another Onix belonging to Bruno this time. He battled it with and won. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Brock has an Onix in Ash & Pikachu. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Brock has an Onix in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Onix debuts in Onix is On! of the as Brock's main Pokémon, but a picture of it is shown on a leaflet in Wanted: Pikachu!. Onix later continues to make appearances with Brock in various volumes onward. An Onix appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. Bruno battled a Onix in Ponyta Tale with his Hitmonlee. Bruno owns an Onix, which first appeared in Punching Poliwrath. He battles Bill, Lt. Surge, and with it on Cerise Island. Onix later manages to carry Bruno and Koga off the collapsing island. An Onix appeared in Can You Diglett? in a fantasy when Agatha and Lorelei explains to Red about how Pokémon and people cannot coexist with each other. A Onix was also seen on Cerise Island in Make Way for Magikarp. An Onix appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Roark has an Onix, which he used during 's Gym in A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium. A 's Onix appeared in Clobbering Claydol. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. Pokédex entries .}} In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga Takashi owns an Onix in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Brock owns an Onix in Pokémon Pocket Monsters. An Onix took part in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. sent out his Onix to prevent from interfering with his plans on creating in Bring Down the Strongest Pokémon!!. An Onix is seen with Red during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. 's Onix first appeared in Red VS Green?!. Bruno owns two Onix as seen in Clefairy's Under Training!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga An Onix under the ownership of Brock appears in Pokémon Zensho. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga An Onix appeared in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!!. Hareta catches an Onix on Iron Island in Serious Training on Iron Island!!. Byron has an Onix which was used as an obstacle in a challenge in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. Onix is one of the Pokémon Charon conditioned into a fighting machine in Charon Must Be Stopped!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Onix is obtainable in a Poké Ball. Once thrown, it flies up into the sky and uses on the player's opponents. This will hit everyone on the field except if he uses his down special move. Super Smash Bros. Melee Onix is the second Poké Float to appear. It provides a horizontally flat area all the time it is on-screen, though it becomes diagonal as it leaves the screen. Game data Pokédex entries .}} long. Despite its size, it can squirm its way through the ground at .}} |} |} by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} while feeding on large boulders.}} by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.}} |} |} while feeding on large boulders.}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , Union Cave Trade in Violet City}} , Union Cave Trade in Violet City}} |} |} , Sevault Canyon}} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} , Wayward Cave}} , Rock Tunnel Trade in Violet City}} }} , , and }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} ) Glittering Cave Friend Safari (Rock)}} ) Mirage Caves (north of Fortree City and southeast of )}} |} |} ) }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Rock Mountain, Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area= , Endless Level 46, Forever Level 23, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B & S, Advanced Mode C & B)}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats, Sunny Seashore}} |area=Terrera, Cragspur}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 153 Marron Trail: Stage 655}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sharpen Onix|English|United States|5|November 8 to 14, 2002; December 13 to 19, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sharpen Onix}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10||''}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10| }} By tutoring Special moves |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a Metal Coat |link= and }} |- |- |buddy=5 |candy=Onix |evocandy=50 + 1 |stamina=70 |attack=85 |defense=288 |fast= , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=208 |name2=Steelix |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Onix is the only unevolved Pokémon that is used in the Pokémon World Tournament by Trainers beyond the right attendant, being used in all of Brock's teams. * The Onix line is the only one which can be completely acquired with in-game trades. However, this is only possible in , in which the player can trade for Onix in Violet City, and any Pokémon for Steelix in Olivine City. * The Lagging Tail held item resembles the end of Onix's tail. Origin Onix is most likely based on a combination of a and . It may also been based on the , a type of dragon that has been presented as limbless and burrowing. Name origin Onix is a corruption of '' (a mineral). Iwark may be a combination of 岩 iwa (rock) and スネーク snake. In other languages and |fr=Onix|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Onix|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Onix|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Onix|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=롱스톤 Rongston|komeaning=From the English words long stone |zh_yue=大岩蛇 Daaihngàahmsèh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big boulder snake" |zh_cmn=大岩蛇 Dàyánshé|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big boulder snake" |hi=ऑनिक्स Onix|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Оникс Oniks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Onix * Bruno's Onix * Crystal Onix Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Metal Coat Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Onix es:Onix fr:Onix it:Onix ja:イワーク zh:大岩蛇